


trust

by smoothkreminal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkreminal/pseuds/smoothkreminal
Summary: Unfortunately, I won't be able to participate in McGenji week due to school and some current personal problems, but I at least wanted to post something for these two. And I'm always a sucker for porn and fluff. This was written in a rush between projects and tests, so if you see any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know so I can correct them. Enjoy!Also, my boyfriend requested McGenji smut from me a long time ago, but I just managed to get this out. Here's to you, babe. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RJ_Hastings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Hastings/gifts).



> Unfortunately, I won't be able to participate in McGenji week due to school and some current personal problems, but I at least wanted to post something for these two. And I'm always a sucker for porn and fluff. This was written in a rush between projects and tests, so if you see any grammar or spelling errors, please let me know so I can correct them. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, my boyfriend requested McGenji smut from me a long time ago, but I just managed to get this out. Here's to you, babe. ;)

McCree moaned as Genji’s soft, warm tongue circled the head of his cock. It slipped beneath McCree’s foreskin to tease him, and he chuckled as McCree bucked off the couch. Flesh and metal fingers dug into aged leather in the suite of their safehouse, and it cracked as his grip turned rough.

He wanted to look. God, McCree wanted nothing more than to just rip off the black blindfold he’d been asked to wear and watch the show between his legs. He couldn’t, though. The blindfold was integral, like the key part of a ritual when they fucked. Genji always asked him to cover his eyes, to jump in blind before he would remove his faceplate and throw it somewhere across whatever room they occupied. McCree could never find it within himself to deny Genji's request.

When this had all started, McCree had been completely tied up and at the cyborg’s mercy. After a month, Genji would only tie his hands, and the bindings fell away slowly until McCree was left to grope and hold with only his sight hindered. McCree hadn’t minded at all. His chest always swelled at the thought of Genji’s complete and utter trust in him.

Genji’s lips captured his in a sudden kiss. A cold metal hand lifted his chin to tilt the cowboy’s lips upward. McCree kissed him back greedily, hands blindly groping at Genji’s body until the flesh of his fingers found the soft mesh of synthetic skin. Genji took his flesh hand and guided it between his legs. McCree could feel the wetness of his sex, how he was practically dripping onto McCree’s fingers.

“Oh, shit,” he groaned. It took him a few moments of feeling around and guessing where he was touching, but he found Genji’s clit and steadied his thumb to rub circles over it. Genji let out a pleased sigh. Steam hissed from the vents at his shoulders as he moved his hips in time with McCree’s fingers. 

McCree leaned forward until his nose bumped awkwardly with metal and mesh, and he mouthed kisses sloppy and wet beneath Genji’s ribs.

“I wanna feel you, darlin’. I _need_ you.” His fingers stopped their ministrations at Genji’s clit to stroke along his slit and find his entrance. 

Genji pulled his hand away before McCree could find it, instead taking the cowboy’s face between his hands and kissing him with teeth and tongue. He licked along McCree’s bottom lip and snapped it between his teeth. 

McCree could feel Genji’s laugh against his lips, and the leather around him dipped and creaked under the stress of Genji’s added weight across McCree’s lap. He gasped and bucked into Genji’s hands when slim fingers wrapped around his shaft and stroked. He could help rutting into the cyborg’s palm or the breathy chuckle that left his lips when Genji teased him about finding patience.

A moan caught in his throat. The head of his cock pressed against Genji’s cunt. He tried to surge up but hands at his hips and chest stilled him. Genji was still until he was sure he was in control, and then let himself slowly drop. 

Genji’s moan rasped in McCree’s ear as he took more of his dick, enveloping McCree until he bottomed out. He kissed Genji again, tongue between his lips and Genji’s whimpering ringing in his ears. Hips just barely moved. McCree’s hands found the supple swell of Genji’s ass and squeezed hard. That earned him a choked moan and a curse of his name.

McCree couldn’t help but start thrusting his hips, trying to fuck up into Genji. The heat and involuntary clenches around him were driving him insane, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t near enough for what he needed. He gave a few lazy thrusts before Genji moved. 

Fingers dug into McCree’s chest as Genji shifted his position over McCree’s hips. Once Genji had found a stable balance, he lifted himself almost completely off before letting his weight bring him back down.

Genji set them a brutal pace. His hips came down hard, metal and synthetic weave slapping against McCree’s skin. McCree groaned and curses spilled from his mouth. Genji felt good, felt _amazing_ around McCree, and his cock throbbed at a high moan that left Genji’s mouth. 

The blindfold in his hair jostled as metal fingers slipped through to grab and pull his hair. A sharp tug angled his head back enough for Genji to lean down and kiss him again. Genji’s moaning and riding were accompanied by the sharp hiss of his vents pouring steam into the room. The heat of it caressed McCree’s skin.

Their pace grew harsher, the sound of their colliding bodies growing louder, and McCree could feel the blindfold around his eyes beginning to jostle. It gave way after a particularly hard tug of his hair, and he quickly snapped his eyes shut as it fell beneath his eyes. 

McCree pressed his face against Genji’s neck and nuzzled into it to keep himself blind to Genji’s face. Genji didn’t seem to notice as he whined into McCree’s ear and hurried his pace. “Fuck, I’m close.”

McCree tightened his hold on Genji’s body, arms around his back and neck to hold them close together. He found his footing on the floor below and used it to fuck up into Genji’s tight heat. The fingers in his hair pulled and pain sparked across his scalp, but McCree didn’t dare move his face from where it pressed into Genji’s neck.

He could feel his orgasm begin to crest, a tightening coil between his hips before it burst. Genji keened as he felt McCree release, and he reached a hand between them to rub furiously at his clit. He rocked against his fingers and McCree’s softening cock until his own orgasm hit. The rolling pulses of his orgasm felt sharp on McCree's sensitive nerves. He winced but let Genji ride it out until he was satisfied.

Neither of them moved. Genji’s fingers clung to his hair and arm. More steam billowed and hissed from the vents along his shoulders. McCree tightened his grip around the cyborg’s body as the metallic rasp of Genji’s breathing rang in his ear. Genji laughed above him as he felt the cowboy’s grip turn rough.

“Jesse?” McCree felt lips at his sweaty temple, warm flesh and cool metal. “Jesse, what’s”--

“My blindfold fell off,” McCree blurted out. Genji instantly went tense in his arms. There was a quiet whirring from Genji’s chest, but neither said anything for a short time. McCree’s mouth felt like it was made of cotton, and he licked his lips before saying, “I didn’t see nothin’ you didn’t want me to. But, it fell off after a second there."

The cyborg’s silence continued. McCree wanted to open his eyes. He couldn’t let his curiosity get the best of him, but the urge to look up and finally, _finally_ see Genji’s face after so long gnawed at him relentlessly. He clenched his eyes shut and resisted it the best he could. No amount of wanting to see that face would have been worth hurting him.

It felt too long before Genji moved. He shifted in McCree’s lap and pulled back to look at his face. McCree kept his eyes shut but allowed himself to be moved. Cold fingers drifted softly over his eyelids. Genji placed a gentle kiss on McCree’s forehead before the blindfold was secured back over his eyes. He opened them to find only darkness in his sight.

Genji’s weight disappeared. McCree could hear him moving across the room, no doubt going to retrieve his faceplate. He sat patient at the couch and waited. He didn’t need to wait long before Genji said from across the room, “You can remove the blindfold.”

He did so, and his eyes stung from the onslaught of light in their room. He clenched his eyes shut and waited for the stinging to subside. Once he could, he opened them and stretched to work out the stiffness in his shoulders and back. His joints popped. A groan escaped his throat at the wave of warmth that washed through him.

Genji stood just a few feet away from him, faceplate secure, but cum and Genji’s own lubricant trickled down the inside of his thigh. McCree mentally reprimanded himself for the way his cock twitched in interest.

McCree stood from the couch and moved to wrap an arm around Genji’s waist. The line of the cyborg’s spine seemed to mesh perfectly against his chest, and he bent down to press gentle kisses to the back of Genji's neck.

“Jesse.” Genji’s voice was just above a whisper. He turned back towards McCree. His faceplate pressed against his cheek, as if pressing a kiss to his skin. When he pulled away, his head lolled to one side. McCree recognized it as a sign he was smiling. “Thank you. For not looking, I mean.”

McCree gave his hips a reassuring squeeze. “A’course, darlin’.”


End file.
